FullMetal Alchemist: The Next Generation
by raingirl777
Summary: Many years have passed since Edward and Alphonse defeated Father. Somehow the two have disappeared before their children were born. Without even knowing of their existence, Ed and Al live on. Now Ed's daughter is trying unite her family again.-Unlike the manga and brotherhood, they didn't have a "perfect" happy ending.-
1. Profiles

**Read this. It is very important to the story. Otherwise you will be a bit lost...**

**Profiles:**

**~Marleene Ann Elric~**

**Hair: Dark brown.**

**Eyes: Navy blue.**

**Age: 16 1/2. **

**Mother: Winry.**

**Father: Edward.**

**Siblings: Nikki Elric.**

**Personality: Very hyper, kind sometimes, and evil in other situations.**

**Likes: Automail, gymnastics, and getting into fights.**

**Dislikes: William, people talking bad about her friends and family, and being pretty.**

**===Thomas M. Elric===**

**Hair: Black.**

**Eyes: Golden.**

**Age:16.**

**Mother: Mei (May). **

**Father: Alphonse.**

**Siblings: Doesn't have any.**

**Personality: Kind, gentle, and stern when he has to be.**

**Likes: Helping people, alkehistory, and baking.**

**Dislikes: Mean people, Marleene getting into fights, and people saying mean things about friends and family.**

****Nikki ( Middle name unknown for now) Elric****

**Hair: Unknown for the time being.**

**Eyes: Unknown for the time being.**

**Age: 16 1/2.**

**Mother: Winry.**

**Father: Edward.**

**Siblings: Marleene Elric.**

**Personality: Quiet, and emotionless.**

**Likes: Unknown for the time being.**

**Dislikes: Unknown for the time being.**

**+William R. Mustang+**

**Hair: Black.**

**Eyes: Black.**

**Age: 17.**

**Mother: Riza.**

**Father: Roy.**

**Siblings: None.**

**Personality: Stern when he has to be, and ****perverted****.**

**-_-...**

**Likes: Teasing Marleene, talking to Thomas, and guns.**

**Dislikes: Nikki, other perverted men trying to touch Marleene, and crowds.**

**Naomi Vivian Harrison (I don't think the middle name suits the whole name, but oh well. -_-)**

**Hair: Blonde.**

**Eyes: Green.**

**Age: 15 1/2**

**Mother: Not mentioned.**

**Father: Not mentioned.**

**Siblings: Younger sister.**

**Personality: Shy, very kind.**

**Likes: Helping others, going on walks, and spending time with others.**

**Dislikes: Cruel people, and military.**

**(A.N.) That's it for now. Hope you enjoy the following story! :D.**

**~Raingirl777**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist... Enjoy!

***xxxXxxx***

_Flames demolished my burning home. The smoke made my vision blurry and it was hard to breath. I looked to my left. There stood a cloaked figure covered in black. Even though they said nothing I knew who it was. My flesh and blood, Nikki. My throught screamed in pain as I begged him to come back and not leave me. With a quick second that had gone by, Nikki was gone. At that moment I was completely alone. It occurs infront of my minds eyes over and over. Why will it not stop?_

"Marleene! Marleene wake up!" a male voice called.

My blue eyes opened to see my younger cousin above me. That's right, we were on a train to central and I had fallen asleep. All of that before was just a bad dream, or painful memories.

"Where are we?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"We're in Central city."

His golden eyes gleamed in the noon sunlight.

"Really? THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!"

I grabbed his hand and litterally dragged him onto the sidewalk. He quickly recovered while I got both of our luggage. As I handed his over I glanced to my right and saw shiny metal. They have automail here too?

"Wow! NEAT!" I dashed across to inspect the large bald man's prostetics.

"Interested in my automail young lady?" He asked.

"Yes! I didn't even know they had this type of automail here!"

Then my arm was pulled on and I staggered backwards trying to keep my balance. I looked behind me, it was only Thomas.

"Not to be rude or anything, but have you forgotten entirely why we're here?" my cousin asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah we have to go to the military headquarters. Sorry mister you'll have to give me the details about your automail some other time. Nice to meet you; bye!"

We went on our way to see if we could firgure out where the building was.

***xxxXxxx***

~No POV~

"Anything interesting going to happen today?" a dark headed teen asked.

"Infact, someone is coming to visit." Roy Mustang answered.

He sat at his desk sipping on his coffee while grabbing a file from the drawer to his left. William stood to his right clad in a blue military uniform and looked at the tan object curiously. Mustang opened it to reveal a pile of papers and an envelope.

"I recieved this letter a few days ago from a Marleene Elric. I was interested in her due to her last name, so I looked up her file. Turns out she's Edward Elrics daughter. Though I never he knew had children until now."

"Edward Elric? As in the 'FullMetal Alchemist'?" Will asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

Mustang took a long sip from his mug and stared at his son.

"Didn't he and his brother, Alphonse, get dragged away by the military and are now missing?"

"Yes they did. Oh and something else that doesn't make since is that Ed and Al had gone missing seventeen years ago."

"So?"

"His daughter's age is sixteen and a half. So he probably doesn't even know he has children... What a messed up family."

"I'll say."

***xxxXxxx***

~Marleene's POV~

Once we had discovered where our destination was we went into the building. I followed Thomas as he walked towards the main desk.

"Excuse us. Where is Roy Mustang's office?" Thomas asked politely.

The woman with red glasses looked up to us and asked, "Do you have a scheduled time to see him?"

"I think so."

"What is your name young man?"

Thomas pointed to him self and answered. "You don't need my name you want my cousin's."

He stepped out of the way and allowed me to be seen.

"My name is Marleene Elric." I said.

The woman quickly dialed up the number to Mr. Mustang's room and asked if I was on the list. She nodded her head and hung it up.

"Yes your on the list. Go on in."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Thomas whispered to her.

***xxxXxxx***

~Will's POV~

I started to carry a stack of papers from a shelf to my father when all of a sudden the door opened. My eyes widened and I heard a loud **THUD!**

(A.N.) Thank you for reading the first chapter of _FullMetal Alchemist: The Next Generation_. I hope it wasn't that bad. Anyways READ AND REVIEW!

~Raingirl777


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist!

***xxxXxxx***

~Will's POV~

**THUD!** My mind went blank as I stood like a fool in front of this goddess. Her hair was put in a simple ponytail with her medium sides bangs parted to the right. She wore a simple light blue tank top and a pair of black jeans. Eyes that held the vast ocean in them glanced my way and I almost fainted on the spot. She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen that could melt any man's heart.

~Normal POV~

Will stood there gazing in awe at Marleene while she asked if this was Mustang's office. She glanced at Will and thought he must have been surprised about the paper and books he dropped which had made a loud "THUD"!

"Oh you dropped your papers! Here let me get them for you!" She said while kneeling over and picking them up.

He then looked down at her large bust and curvy hips. '_Man! What a body!_' he thought. She stood up and handed him it and smiled. He blushed reached out for it, but instead grabbed her breast. They both gasped. Though he didn't stop squeezing. Her eyes went wide and he grinned pervertedly.

"Squishy!" was all he could say.

"You…" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

At that moment she sent a fist crushing his face and that had him flying through a wall.

"HOW **DARE** YOU TOUCH MY BREAST!"

Mustang and Thomas huddled into a corner, shaking with fright. Both thought, _'SHE'S A MONSTER!'_.

**~~ Later, after rebuilding the wall knocked down by Marleene and Will's recovery~~**

"Before you came in my office and slammed my son through a wall did you want something?" Mustang asked; eyebrow twitching and trying to smile.

"Yes sir. We wanted to know if my cousin, Marleene, could try and become a state alchemist!" answered Thomas with his famous sheepish grin.

The two cousins sat in chairs in front of Mustang. Thomas paid full attention to Roy. As for Marleene, she kept on glaring at Will who was sitting on a couch while rubbing the quite noticeable shiner on his left eye.

"So that's why you came here then? Well, I don't mind helping her… Okay, as long as me and Will get to know you better!" Mustang grinned and pointed to his son.

"I don't know if I wanna get to know them after getting thrown through a wall." Will added.

"Me neither!" stated Marleene.

Thomas looked between the two; smiled, and thought, 'This is going to be interesting.'

***xxxXxxx***

**~~At the Mustang residence~~**

Riza Mustang was currently tidying up the rooms of her family's rather large home while wearing a dark maroon blouse and a tan skirt. She had to admit it was very beautiful and cozy. It was a little ways out of the city surrounded by maple trees. Not to mention, the leaves were now changing due to Autumn and now gave the two story, yellow building a natural glow.

As she glanced out the first story window she spotted her husband's black vehicle. She scurried to the door to wait for the two boys of the house. When the door opened Will and Mustang came through along with two teenagers she did not recognize.

"Hi sweets! We have people to be introduced." Roy said with enthusiasm.

"I can see that." Riza answered.

"Nice to meet you I'm Thomas Elric." Thomas said with a polite bow.

"And I'm Marleene Elric! Nice to meet you Mam!" Marleene walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet youns as well, but don't call 'Mam'. It makes feel old."Riza replied.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~Later~~**

"So you two are Ed's and Al's kids?" Riza asked as she handed them both lemonade.

The bunch sat on the tan couches of the living room and had started to talk about didn't subjects.

"Yes." Thomas answered.

"Me and Roy knew them well when they were young."

"What were they like?" the boy asked while dusting of his tan pants then started tugging on the end of his forest green T-shirt.

"They were both amazing alchemists. Edward was the youngest alchemist ever in history. Alphonse at the time was in a suit of armor because of an accident which caused Ed to lose his right arm and left leg. Though they were normal people and Ed and my husband didn't get along well."

"Why did my dad have to wear armor due to an accident?"

"Well… He had his soul attached to it."

"Soul attachment? Then how was I born?"

"Don't worry Ed got their original bodies back a bit later." She said while moving her hand back and forth.

Will then looked across the walkway towards Marleene.

"Hey how do you feel about your dad and uncle?" Will asked.

She looked at him and said," I believe they were truly good men. They helped saved the lives of so many people on their journeys."

"Is that why you want to become a state alchemist; to search for them?"

"Well that's part of it."

"What's the other part, Mar?"

"…"

The rest of them gazed at Marleene curious of her answer, except Thomas.

" I'm determined… I'm determined to find Nikki."

"Who is this Nikki?" questioned Roy.

"Someone very important to me. I would gladly give my life for that person."

"Why?" asked Will.

"I can't answer that."

The room filled with silence and many of the occupants had questions flooding their mind.

(A.N) WOW! 917 words just in this one chapter! I'm so happy because I think this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Any ways I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for all your lovely reviews. I hope even more will come! REVIEW!

~raingirl777


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~Three days after arrivel Mustang residence and studying for hours on end ^Two days till state alchemist exam^~~**

Marleene went down a long hallway that was slightly dark. The walls were covered in pictures of the Mustang family. She had decided to go on a walk to explore the lovely household. Then when she was about to leave the walk way one picture caught her eye. It was family photo... _'Does my family have photographs like that? I can't remember. Even if we did, it would have been burnt to a crisp like everything else that night,'_ she thought to herself.

As she strolled into an office she spotted pictures of Riza recieving various medals and in a blue uniform almost identical to Will's.

"I see you found my old military photos." spoke a feminine voice.

Marleene turned on her heal to gaze at Riza with amazement. She had a tan shaw across her shoulders, a blue long sleeved shirt, and some dark brown pants. As she held the frame of one of particular she smiled warmly.

"I never knew you were in the military, Riza!" Mar stated.

"Yes, it was not too long ago. I took part in the brutal Ishbalin war which still has a scar on me to this day. Though it wasn't all that bad... I met your parents when they were your age and I was pretty much at my, future, husband's side."

"But now you're retired, aren't you?"

"Yes. When Will was born I became a house wife. Though when he was old enough to be on his own I started helping out with a small school nearby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Riza placed the photo back on the shelf and looked at Marleene.

"Would you like to come and help tomorrow?" Riza asked.

Mar nodded her head in agreement.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~The next day, on a dirt road ^6:35 a.m.^~~**

"Ha ha! I'm gonna beat you!" yelled out a brown headed boy around the age of seven.

"No way! I'm already a mile ahead!" called out another that was a bit shorter than the other and with red hair.

Riza smiled at the passing children that were headed for the public school. Marleene was in her usual clothing walking along side her. Both giggled at the boys and continued on to the school. Mar paused when they arrived.

The building was not too old from the looks of it. It was built with red bricks and adorned with kids of all ages hurrying inside. To the left stood a simple playground made with old materials from who knows where. For a slide they used a rather large tube; probably for some sort of plumbing.

**~~Later ^1:30p.m.^ playground~~**

Riza walked over to Mar as the children played.

"So how are they?" asked the eldest female.

"They're a pretty well behaved class. A few of them were roudy a couple times, but that's pretty much it." Replied Marleene while scratching the back of her head.

Riza glanced at the clock on the side of the building. She saw it was time to go and asked if the teen could round up the kids to go in. Mar nodded and went as the older woman asked. When it seemed that almost everyone was there they counted them up. Three children were missing and had to be searched for.

Marleene started to think. _'__If I were their age where would I go?'_ she pondered. It then dawned on her that there was a dark spot that could be an awesome hideout that she spotted earlier that was close to the building. She looked around the corner to see the kids where she thought they would be. A bulky brown headed boy was pulling on a blonde girls head while the other was busy covering her mouth and whispering threats in her ear. The girl wept in silence as the dark headed boy kept on teasing her and talking bad about her family.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class and why are you harassing that girl?" asked the now furious teen.

The boys turned to her and shivered at the site. Though both soon recovered and showed smirks on their chubby faces.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? My brother can come beat you up!" replied the chubby brunette.

"What do you think, Tubbs?" Mar cracked her knuckles and grinned.

Even though the two trouble makers deserved it, she didn't beat them up. Instead she bent them over and whipped them on the rear with a small tree branch on the ground that was next to her.

"Y…You'll regret this!" the boy who back talked said with tears in his eyes.

"Go on or else I'll do it again!" Mar shouted while standing in front of the small girl.

The boys ran for their lives. Mar then turned around and knelt beside the girl. The girl looked up and stared in awe.

"Wow you were amazing!" she paused and lowered her head in disappointment, " You're so strong… I can never be like that." She told Mar.

"Don't say that because you can!" the teen stated in determination.

The girl looked up and started saying, "But how? I…"

"Trust me. You have it in you!"

Mar winked at the girl and stood up. She walked away smiling.

(A.N) I'm so sorry! I've been very busy lately. Last weekend my family went on a trip and this week we have started testing. I'll try to write more, but don't be too hopeful right now. I'm very disappointed in this chapter. I had originally planned to make it longer and add a few more things, but I felt kind of bad for not posting at all lately. So I decided to post this. R&R!

~raingirl777


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

***xxxXxxx***

"_Ha! Take that you dumb girl!"_

_A group of three boys and a girl relentlessly hit the young girl before them. Her hair was starting to go astray from the small pigtails they were recently in. They frightened her. All them were grotesque in every way. Hair not washed, dirty tan clothing, and always having sour looks on their faces. What she ever did to them was mystery to her._

"_You think all popular just because your dad is famous, but you're not Marleene." Snarled the vicious girl._

"_Do not! Now shut up red headed retard!" Mar replied back._

"_Oh you shouldn't have said that wimp. No one calls my sis a retard!" shouted one of the boys._

"_Both of you are retards!"_

"_Grrr.."_

_The girls brother quickly rushed over to the bloodied Marleene on the ground and started to hit her again. This made her cry out in pain. A new layer of tears ran down her cheeks. As soon as this happened the blonde scrawny boy and the dark headed boy did the same. When it seemed it couldn't get any worse the blonde pulled out a pocket knife. They were all in ally in the small town of Resembool. No matter what no one would come. All hope was lost…_

"_Say your prayers!"_

_A foot went flying into the blonde's stomach. He blinked and keeled over in pain. Golden eyes burned with rage at the blonde. The red headed boy came charging towards her hero. He was sent to the ground aswell. _

_"Touch her again and I'll kill you." spoke the mysterious hero._

_The gang ran for their lives while the two that were beat up were dragged._

_"Why do you not defend yourself?"_

_Mar looked up at her hero._

_"I could never fight like that! Do you think I'm crazy like you? Well I'm not. No matter what I do I can't fight like you do, Nikki." replied the upset girl._

_"You're Marleene Elric. You come from a father and uncle who fought for the military and you're telling me you havn't inherited anything of the sort?"_

_"Yes, I am!" she shouted with clinched fists._

_"Hmm... It's funny... We're twins, but nowhere near the same."_

_"That is true."_

_"Well, now that saved your ass wanna go home?"_

_"Fine."_

_She smiled and got up. Walking home she thought of how she would never forget this day and how disappointed she was at herself._

Too bad she doesn't even remember what her twin looks like...

(A.N.) Ok, I hated the ending and it was sorta short. I just wanted to show a flashback to when Marleene and Nikki was young. I also wanted to show the similarity with the her and the little girl from the last chapter. I hope it was alright... Anyways the next chapter won't be a filler or flashback so don't be worried. It will continue on to... (DUN DUN DUN!) **THE STATE ALCHEMIST EXAM!** R&R!

~raingirl777


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

***xxxXxxx***

Thomas scurried amongst the floors of the house. _'Where is she?'_ he thought.

"Marleene! You're going to be late for the exam. Where are you?" he cried out.

"Why the heck are you running around the house?"

He stopped abruptly in the door way between the kitchen and living room. There stood Mar on threshold of the entrance of the house.

"Geez... We've been waiting for you out in the car." she stated with a sigh.

"I guess I'm just nervous for you."

"Don't be, I have this in the bag! Now come on or else we'll be late because of you!"

She dragged him to the car and they drove away.

**~~ Central Headquarters ^9:00 a.m.^~~**

Roy, Will, Riza, Thomas, and Marleene arrived at the building and soon headed for where the exams would take place. Thomas shook nervously while wondering if his cousin would pass. Will and his parents just thought of it as an ordinary thing. Riza was dressed formally aswell as Mustang.

They stopped when they were at the entrance.

"Good luck. I'm for sure you'll become one. We'll be waiting for you out here, but I promise that we will rooting for you!" Riza told to Mar.

" Do you're best!" said Thomas.

Marleene smiled at them and looked at Roy. They went through and started to walk down the long hallway. All was quiet. Not one soul was there.

Roy interrupted the silence by saying, "Even though I knew your parents and now know you don't think you'll have it easy."

"Yes," she gulped, "I know."

They stopped at one doorway and Mustang pointed to it.

"This is where you will have to stay until your name is called."

She nodded her head and went in while he shut the door behind her. It was a rather large place with no windows and the only light was from the lamps around the big room. A little over fifty men and women combined were seated in the chairs amongst the room. Here she was all alone with dozens and dozens of stragers. What should she do? Run away or face the challenge before her? For her it was the latter.** (I think that's how you spell it...)**

**~~^10:30 a.m.^ Dark large waiting room~~**

_"Marleene Elric, please go to the examination room. Thank you..."_ said a man on the intercom. **(I have no clue if they would have intercoms, but oh well.)**

Mar woke with a start and an aching back. She had fallen asleep while waiting. She stood up and started grumbling about how they ruined such a nice dream. Walking over to the door, she almost tripped from still being in her tired state. Two soldiers then escorted her to the examination room.

When she stood in the dark room all eyes stared at her. She quietly gulped, but then put on a face of newly found confidence. _ 'Relax. YOU CAN DO THIS! It's just a dumb exam!'_ she thought.

She took out a pair gloves and slipped them onto her hands.

"Proceed." Roy told her.

Clenching her fist she sending a devastating blow to the ground beneath her. The onlookers only expected aminor transmutation, but I got a crushing blow instead. What used to be the floor was now only a pile of ruble now. She then took of her gloves and drew a reconstructing circle beneath her. Placing her hands on it it returned to its original form. All of the upper class individuals had their mouths hanging open in amazement.

Furher Mustang smirked in amuzement and said, "You may leave now."

**~~ A few days later, Central HQ~~**

"We called you here to say congratulations! You, Marleene Elric, are eligible to go on assigned missions. Here is your letter of confirmentation of being a state alchemist. Good job!" Roy said while giving Marleene an envelope.

She opened and read the contents.

"The Monster Alchemist? What kind of name is that?" she asked.

"Trust me, it fits you perfectly. One reason is because of them gloves of yours. It sure made you look like a monster to me." he replied with a chuckle.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) How was it? I thought it was pretty good if I say so myself. R&R!

~raingirl777


	7. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED! (JUST KIDDING)...**

(A.N.) I did that just be mean. MWAHAHAHA! :D

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! :(

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Mustang's office ^7:32 a.m.^~~**

"So is it possible?" Marleene asked.

"Yes, but a real hassel. Let me see... Will, can you take this information to someone who can conjur up results for this request?" Mustang asked his son.

"Yeah sure."

Will left the room with a small stack of papers. Marleene and Thomas were sitting on a dark sofa and was talking to Roy.

"You better thank me for this. Me going to the trouble to help find this Nikki person you keep on talking about. Hopefully Will will come back with some useful info. If not your just out of luck, but I'm sure there has to be some sightings of the discription you gave us. A black cape with a star on the right side of the hood, and about your height, Marleene? Not much to go on..." stated Roy.

"Well, it's all me and Thomas can remember what Nikki looks like."

"Once Will comes back with the paper work your free to go out and check out some of the findings. You've only been given this chance because you finished your latest orders, got it?"

"Fine..." the girl huffed and crossed her arms while looking away.

Thomas glanced at Mar and started chuckling.

"Off you go then." Mustang replied while waving his hand for them to leave.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ After recieving the info. ^8:00 a.m.^, center of Central city~~**

Thomas and Mar arrived at a small shabby bar. When they walked in they a spotted a few people staring at them obviously drunk. The owner walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You reported a shady character in here not too long ago?" Thomas replied.

"Oh yes, a week or so ago."

"We're here to investigate."

"Oh? Good, good! You can start right away! Though before I let you show me certification."

Marleene pulled her pocket watch and the owner nodded his head.

"Did he say where he was headed?" questioned Mar.

"I saw him writing on a small notepad to talk, probably didn't want his voice to be recognised. I overlooked his shoulder once and saw that he traveled quite a bit and he was staying at inn just down the road. It's the one with the red roof with two stories. Oh yeah, he didn't order anything to drink, but a few bottles. I assumed it was for medical needs."

"Ok, thanks!"

The two headed out of the building and walked down to the inn described by the owner of the bar. An employee stood at the desk in the back of the room. They asked him questions about their ordeal and he told them to check in room 53 on the second floor. The teens ran up the steps eager to see if it was who they were looking for.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Hotel room 53 ^ the recent time^~~**

A cloaked figure stood looking at a map while packing his belongings. All of a sudden there was foot steps coming towards his door, two people from the sound of it. They grabbed the map and shoved it in their bag. The door burst open right after the figure escaped through the window.

"No one's here," Thomas stated sadly.

He looked in the bathroom, nothing.

"The person who stayed here must have left," Marleene said with disappointment.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Mustang's office after a whole days searching for Nikki ^4:30 p.m.^~~**

"No sucess?" Roy asked.

He sat in his chair with his legs cross and kicked up on his desk. Thomas looked away sadly. Marleene stood straight and pointed at him.

"You think we would have found anything coming here emty handed?" she nearly shouted at him with gritted teeth.

"Don't get all so worked up. It takes time to find a missing person. You can always look again when your free of any assignments."

"Are you sure there isn't anymore info. for the discription?"

"No and what's wrong with the information I gave you?"

"One guy we had to run around the entire city to find. Another was a street performing dog!"

"Too bad. Like I said before, keep on searching."

"Grrr..."

Mar fumed with anger with Thomas having to hold her back.

"Go back to my house and get some rest. Both of you are tired and need it."

"Yes sir."

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ After supper with the Mustangs ^7:00 p.m.^, Marleene's temporary room~~**

Mar sat on her temporary bed and thought of the day's events. _'Just how long will it take to find Nikki?'_ she thought to herself. Then the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Marleene Elric?" answered a raspy voice.

"Yes; and you are?"

She started twirling her hair.

"Never mind that. Do you want to see your twin, Nikki, again?"

"What do you know something? And TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"Stop twirling your hair and listen to me!"

She froze in fright.

"How did you know I was twirling my hair?"

"Heh... We're always watching you... We can do anything we want. Now if you want to see Nikki again come to the abandoned building on the street right next to the train station."

"Wait... I..."

"Goodbye Marleene Elric."

The phone went dead and her widened. What was going on?

(A.N.) Hee hee it's starting to get interesting! YAY! R&R!

~raingirl777


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

Attention: The following story has changed in rating. It used to be K+, but is now rated T.

***xxxXxxx***

**~~^11:37 a.m.^~~**

All was beautiful today. The streets of Central were filled with groups of people preparing for the nights events. Brightly colored banners covered the streets overhead and assortments of flowers added to the decor. A festivity was to take place that night and all was excited. The crisp Autumn air filled everyone with joy. Well, almost everyone...

"Why so depressed, large chest?" questioned Will.

Him, Thomas, and Marleene were out walking and looking through the many stores on the side of the road. Roy and his wife had decided to stay at there quarters to do their part of the festival.

Marleene had a vein pop on her forhead at the "large chest" comment, but remained silent.

"What's wrong? You should be enjoying today like everyone else. It's a festival and there is supposed to be fireworks later on, so cheer up," he slapped her on the back.

"Are you not feeling well?" Thomas asked kindly.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she answered while tugging on the red fabric infront of her.

She had always liked the color red **(I wonder why?-_-)** and thought it would sooth her by looking at. Though she said there was nothing wrong it was quite the contrary. The call she recieved last night still haunted her. Over the the many minutes of trying to fall asleep she had decided to go and meet the mysterious person. She knew it would be dangerous, but she didn't care. Almost all of her life she had been able to stand her ground infront of a challenge.

**~~ ^8:42 p.m.^~~**

Thomas leaned in and whispered,"Psst! Hey Will!"

"Hmm?" Will turned around, "What is it?"

"In a few days it's going to be Marleene's birthday. I think we should get her something while she's not looking."

"Really? What does she like? Clothes? Shoes? Something girly?"

Thomas put his hand in a thinking position and answered, "Well she does gymnastics..."

"Wha? Really?" he asked with his eyes and mouth widened.

"... AHA! I got it. Maybe we could get her one of them performance ribbons!" he snapped his fingers.

He put his fist in his other hand and stated,"Hmm. I never thought of that."

**~~ After secretly finding Mar a birthday present and going to the town square ^9:29 p.m.^~~**

Children played with sparklers and cheered of excitment for the upcoming show.

"Alrighty folks! Are you ready to see the firework show?" the annoucer asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay let's get started then!"

All of the lights went off and a few colored sparks shot into the air. Out of nowhere it exploded into an eruption of colors making the crowd go oohh and ahhh.

Marleene saw this as the perfect oppurtunity to flee. She made her way through the enormous crowd atempting to not trip over the many feet around her. At last she broke free and scurried along the streets until she arrived at the abandoned building.

**~~ Central's town square ^recent time^~~**

Thomas watched the beautiful sight before him.

"Hey isn't beautiful, Mar?" he asked while turning around to find his cousin wasn't there anymore. "Marleene? Marleene? Marleene where are you?" he looked all around and she was nowhere in sight.

He tugged on Will's dark blue shirt and told him what had happened. Will's onx eyes widened and he and Thomas went to go search for her.

**~~ With Marleene ^9:34 p.m.^~~**

She glanced in the worn down rooms of the building. When she came into a large spacious area she spotted a man and a few other people. Probably his henchmen.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Scavenger Foundation." answered the portly mid-aged man.

His dark clothing clung to him and his brown beard swayed as he talked in his rather annoying voice.

"You said on the phone last night that you had a proposition for me."

"That is correct. We have a rather large amount of information on your sibiling. For a long time we've been searching for your twin in order to obtain his power. We also have information on your father and uncle's whereabouts. Now here's the deal. You join us and get to see your twin again or you don't and get information on your other 's a win win situation for you."

"I have two questions. One, if I decide not to join you why are you giving me info. about my parent and uncle? Two, what is your main goal?" she said raising her fingers in order to each question.

"Your father and uncle aren't any threat to us at the moment. And our motive is to over run the military! We will rule this world! With your's and Nikki's strength we are for sure to win!" he responded while raising his arms and giving off an evil laugh. His minions following suit.

"Your insane." she stated bluntly.

"What? So is that a no then?"

"Your right. No is my answer. I won't join idiotic scumbags like you!" she pointed her finger at them.

"Too bad for you then... BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

They pulled out heavy loaded guns and started firing at her. She dodged quickly and soon found a metal table she could you use as cover. Pulling out a piece of chalk Mar drew a transmutation circle and sent multiple pieces of rock at her apponents. Apparently it didn't work because bullets drove through the metal and was flying right past her. One nearly hit her head. She took a glimpse around the table to see the fat man was making stones with no transmutation circle fly her way and collide with the table. When she was a child she had heard of a legendary philosophers stone. How it was pure evil and gave alchemists an advantage. Could this guy possibly have one in his posession? No way that was impossible!

There was no hope anymore against something as dangerous as that! A piece of stone pierced her arm and she cried out in pain. Blood gushed from the wound. _'Am I going to die?'_ she thought.

Out of nowhere gunfire came from a different direction. She looked up and saw it was Will. Thomas rushed to her side. He quickly examined her then rushed her through the entrance and out the front door with Will following close behind. Will was able to penetrate one of the henchmen's shoulders with a bullet. They were able to retreat to the streets while the strange man and minions were in the building.

Will yelled back to the enemy,"Your not coming after us whoever you are!"

With that he turned to Mar.

"Hey Mar use your gloves to destroy the entrance!"

Marleene quickly took out her gloves. Slipping them on she produced a devastating blow to the doorway. Leaving a pile of smoke and big chunks of rock.

**~~ Next day, after wrapping up Mar's injury ^7:41 a.m.^~~**

The trio sat in the living room of the Mustang residence. All of them were silent. Will was clenching his fists on the sofa he was sitting on and gritting his teeth.

"I can't take this anymore! You need to tell us what is going on! Why the heck was them wierdos after you last night? Just who is that Nikki person? And why are you so secretive about your personal life? It makes no sense!" he yelled at the girl.

"Fine if you want to know so bad I'll tell you!" there was venom in every word escaping her mouth.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) At long last I have this chapter finished! I've been meaning to type this for a long time now! I've just been very busy lately... I hope this chapter has made up for the long wait! Anyways R&R!

~raingirl777


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

***xxxXxxx***

_"Fine if you want to know so bad I'll tell you!" there was venom in every word escaping her mouth._

"It was a long time ago. When everyone was happy..."

**~~ 12 years ago, Elric house ^7:49 a.m.^~~**

We see a cream colored room. In the far corner sat a small bed with a box of ribbons beside it. A young Marleene with red ribbons in her short hair sat on a blue pillow on the hardwood floor. A small chest was infront of her that had a large amount of crayons and paper on it. She was writing in cute childish letters.

**(Note: Bold letters are people talking and doing things in the present time.)**

**"Hey Will what does my dad look like?" Marleene asked.**

**"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't know what your own father looks like?"**

**"Well there is no more pictures of my family so I don't know."**

**"He has golden eyes and hair."**

**"Oh yeah that's right! Thanks! But anyways..."**

A small boy then peeked in her door. His golden strands of hair covered his view so he had to tuck them away. His amber eyes glistened with curiousity. He finally decided to enter and peek over her shoulder at the letter.

"What is that supposed to be?" the boy questioned.

"A letter to daddy!" she answered.

He pointed at it and said,"Uhhh... and where are you sending it?"

"Huh?" her eyes went wide and she started slinging her arms up and down. "Oh no! I didn't even think of that!"

She started to cry and that's when the boy sat down next to her and pat her back.

"I swear you're such a cry baby."

She glared at him through her tears and stated,"Am not Nikki!"

"Then why do you cry over everything?" he asked bluntly with a grin. His grin disappeared and he frowned."And stop calling me Nikki! That's a girl's name and I'm not a girl!"

"Then stop calling me cry baby!"

He closed his eyes and yelled,"Never, cry baby!"

"Wanna fight Nikki?"

They were now in each other's faces and was glaring at each other. At that moment the two snapped and started to punch and kick each other. From a different point of view it seemed to look more like wrestling than fighting.

"Will you two stop it please?" came a timid voice.

The duo looked up and saw a worried Thomas glaring at them. The two got up and continued to glare at each other. Thomas chuckled at their actions and smiled.

"Both of you are exactly alike."

"We are not!" they yelled in unison while both were clenching their fists.

"It does make sense though. Your twins after all. Oh and aunt Winry was wanting me to say it was time for breakfast."

The trio went down the stairs and started to eat their delicious breakfast. Now they had completely forgot about the scenario from before.

**"We all lived in the same house due to aunt Mei's death and uncle Al's disappearance."**

**~~ 5 years ago, Resembool streets ^3:23 p.m.^~~**

"Oh look at them young ones! There growing more and more each day!"

"Marleene looks like Trisha Elric while her cousin is a mix between Mei and Alphonse."

"Oh and Nicholas looks almost like a clone of his father!"

The old women at the corner continued to gossip amongst themselves. While this was going on the three Elrics strolled along the other side of the street. Mar skipped happily, but suddenly stopped. She was preparing for her brother's outrage.

"Damn. Why do I have to look like him?" Nikki asked to no one in particular while tugging on his green shirt and scratching his leg that was covered in his blue pants .

"What's the matter with looking like uncle Ed?" Thomas asked nervously looking down at his brown pants and blue shirt.

"I don't want to look like someone who went missing probably on purpose."

"Now you know that can't be true! Dad and uncle Al were great men! They saved tons of people and they loved their family!" Marleene stated and crossed her arms over her red dress.

"You can say all you want about them. Doesn't change my mind."

**~~ 4 years ago, a dirt path leading to the Elric home ^3:15 p.m.^~~**

Marleene wore her favorite red dress and skipped along the path to their house. Thomas shivered in his light green shirt and tan shorts. It was nearing winter and he would have to start wearing pants. Being smart Nikki wore a long sleeve red shirt along with some tan pants.

When they arrived they opened the door to find the house strangly quiet. All of the lights were off and nothing was on.

"Mom we're here. Nikki needs to show you what he got for his job working at the art store! Mom?"

"Aunt Winry?" Thomas cluched onto his shirt tightly.

Marleene turned the corner to the kitchen and shrieked a horrifying scream. Sobs were heard and the two boys went to go investigate. Mar was slumped down on the floor crying her eyes out from the sight of her dead mother.

Thomas rushed over to her lifeless body and screamed.

"NO! This can't happen again! First it was Mom and now aunt Winry? It can't be... It can't be..."

Nikki remained silent. Tears ran down his face. He knelt down beside his sister and held her comfortably.

**~~ 4 years ago, Resembool ^5:58 p.m.^~~**

Thomas and Marleene wandered the streets. The weather fit their mood perfectly. Dreary and sad. Rain poured down and drenched everything in it's path. The two had gone out to buy groceries while Nikki stayed home.

"I still can't believe she's gone. What are we gonna do now?" Thomas interrupted the silence.

"No clue. I guess we'll all have to get jobs." she replied.

The two Elrics traveled up the hill towards their house. The rain was now hardly spinkling. Clouds still hung over their heads as the mud coated their boots.

All of a sudden smoke could be smelt. The two rushed to their house to see it burning to a crisp. A dark cloaked figure with a star on the right side of the hood stood beside it looking at it for the last time. Marleene's eyes filled with tears. Their home was now gone and couldn't be saved. She knew who that person was not too far away from her. She had seen that cape in Nikki's closet hundreds of times. Her throaght screamed in pain as she begged him to back and not leave her.

With a quick second that had gone by, Nikki was gone. At that moment she was completely alone. Thomas was her only family now. They would have to live for each other in order to survive.

**"The next few years me and Thomas stayed at a friends home. Thomas got a job at a local bakery while I spent time training in fighting. At the time I also studied alchemical books. I was determined to find my brother again. No matter what. But what made it even harder was the fact that he had burned every single thing in our home. That is the reason why I can only remember him faintly. Pretty much all I remember about my twin is what his cape looks like and the old women saying he looked exactly like my father." she closed her eyes.**

**Will looked at her surprisingly,"So that's why you asked what your dad looked like?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Hey wait a minute... NIKKI IS A BOY!"**

(A.N.) Got this chapter done fairly quickly. Now some questions have finally been answered! Hope you liked it! R&R!

~raingirl777


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! :(

***xxxXxxx***

Marleene got this questioning look on her face when Will asked that question.

She poked her cheek,"Ofcourse he is! What did you think he was a girl?"

"What else would I think? Who would name their son with the name Nikki!" he shouted and stood up with Mar following him.

She crossed her arms,"Oh that? Nikki isn't his real name. We just call him that to get on his nerves," she said in a matter of fact.

"Eh? What's his real name?"

Thomas added, "Nicholas!"

"Then why don't you just call him by Nick or by his full name?"

"I already told you! To annoy him!" Marleene stated.

Will pointed at her,"But he isn't here right now, so he can't hear you."

"I have to admit he's right about that, Mar."

"Well, I guess it's more of a habbit now..." she drawed out and looked at the ground.

"Oh one more question. How come them wierdos were after you?"

"I've been wondering that too, Mar. Who are they?"

Marleene explained to the two about the other night and the phone call. The two boys were silent until she finished.

" So that guy never did follow up on giving you information about your uncle and dad. Hmph, figures." Will said while closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "You know we're going to have to tell my dad about this, right?"

Marleene stood up in surprise and fear. "No we can't! That will only drag more innocent people into our dilemma! You would risk lives just to share information?"

"It won't hurt to tell the Fuhrer. Judging by what you said, Mar. The military is already dragged in."

"Oh that's right Mr. Mustang's the Fuhrer. Then why isn't there any guards around?" Thomas asked while looking around the room.

"They're around. You just don't see them much."

Mar frowned slightly,"How would you know that?"

"Because I work for them. I mean what son wouldn't want to protect his father from harm?" he smiled. "Anyways, wanting to over run the military is insane. That organization has made a threat to the military. One wrong step and they would be declaring war."

"They can't do that! We don't need anymore war!" Thomas declared and gripped the couch. "The war of Ishbal and the raids a few years back on Xing were enough. What could pointless violence bring that would be good for our nation?"

Will look back at Thomas. "Nothing. I absolutely agree. Unless they make a move we will sit back and be on the ready just in case."

Later on they told Roy about the mysterious organization threatening to over power the military. Mustang agreed with their plan to lie low. Men kept watch all over Amestris after hearing the order givin out by the Fuhrer.

**~~ A hallway in the Mustang residence ^9:24 p.m.^~~**

Marleene walked down the walkway and was heading for her room.

"Mar. Why was Thomas so serious about war earlier." Will asked from behind her.

She flinched. She hadn't even known he was there. Mar turned around and saw him in a baggy dark blue shirt and long light blue pajama pants. His hair was slicked back and wet obviously from a shower. She knew he was absolutely serious by looking in his onyx eyes.

"Well, it's a long story and I don't even know half of it. Thomas used to live in the country of Xing when he was little. It because his mother grew up there. He lived only with aunt Mei since uncle Al dissappeared. That was when the raids started happening. His village was burnt to a crisp along with all of the people he cherished. Including his mother. That's why he thinks so strongly about war and violence." She replied while looking at the ground.

"Then how come he's with you?"

She looked back up at him. "Thomas told me he heard about us from his mother when she was still alive. She had told him where we lived. So he took only his clothes on his back and some money he had on him at the time. That was when he rode on a train all the way to resembool, since the recent emporer made workers put tracks down to cross the desert. It was huge surprise when he came."

"I see. So that explains it."

"If that's all I'm going to bed." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! I was also wondering what you were going to do next."

Marleene stopped. "I need to go see an old friend."

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N) I haven't wrote in about a week or so and I'm sorry. Well, here was the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! :)

~raingirl777


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Central train station ^8:45 a.m.^~~**

People hurrieded on the train trying to catch their ride. The teenage trio we all know and love stuck their heads out of the windows close to the end of the train's passenger car. Roy Mustang and his wife stood on the concrete platform below. Because of the people they were far apart.

"Now have a safe trip. Don't get into any trouble, alright?" Riza hollered.

Will gave her a thumbs up and grinned."We will mom!"

"I hope you have good luck finding this friend of yours, Monster." Roy told Mar.

"Don't worry! We know where she lives!" Mar yelled back.

"Good bye!" Thomas added with a wave of his hand and a smile.

"See ya later old people!" Marleene shouted. and waved her hands at them both.

Because of Marleene's outburst many civilians looked at her oddly. Riza and Roy just smiled sheepishly and thought at the same time, _'Old people?'_. The whistle blew and the train started rolling out of the station. The trio tucked their heads inside and closed the windows.

Will sat next to Marleene with Thomas on the booth infront of them. All of them wore scarfs around their necks due to the cold weather. Mar's was greene and she switched her tanktop to a red sweater. Thomas wore a long green jacket with a dark brown shirt underneath and a dark brown scarf. Will wore his Dark blue shirt and a light blue scarf with black pants.

"Man how did it get so cold?" Mar said while putting on some red mittens.

"That's the beginning of winter for you." Thomas stated.

"Oh yeah! Who is this friend of yours anyway?" Will asked.

Marleene winked."You'll just have to meet her then."

"Hmph okay, Ms. Stubborn. You know that shirt looks really tight. Especially around the chest." Will smirked and pointed at her chest.

"Why you!" She wacked him on the head with it knocking him out in the process.

Thomas smiled his famous sheepish smile and thought, _'Another typical day!'_.

**~~ A few hours later ^6:52 p.m.^~~**

'All passengers please leave the train if your destination is Resembool. You have arrived.' Came a voice over the intercom.

Will woke up with a start. He had woken up earlier from Mar's beating, but eventually fell asleep due to boredom. He noticed he was laying on something very soft. He raised his head and saw his head rested on Marleene's chest. That was when he noticed she and Thomas were asleep too. Her sleeping face caught his attention.

_'I never knew that hyper loud monster could be so quiet. Well, I better not bother her. She's just too cute when she's sleeping!'_ he thought with a smile.

With that he nudged Thomas awake and then put Marleene on his back. They got their luggage and borded off of the train.

"So where does this friend live?" Will asked Thomas.

"Not too far away. Don't worry, just follow me."

**~~ After arriving at said residence ^7:12 p.m.^~~**

It was a rather large white house. There was only one story and it had a brown roof. A shack stood next to the building. A girl of the age of fifteen and a half sat on the stone steps on the porch. Her short curly blonde hair shimmered in the soon to be setting sun.

Thomas looked at her curiously."Naomi?" he asked.

She looked up with big green eyes.

"Thomas is that you? she asked shyly.

"Long time no see! You look a lot more mature than I remember."

"So do you! Oh and who is this?" she asked pointing to Will.

"My name's Will Mustang. Nice to meet you."

"Naomi Harrison. I was a neighbor of the Elrics," she replied with smile. She then saw Mar on his back. "I see someone was very tired. That's unusual for Marleene. She's always so hyper!"

"Oh that's for sure!" he laughed.

"Here let me take her off your hands."

Naomi walked over to the sleeping teenager and draped Marleene's arm over her shoulder. She then was able to drag Mar into the house.

"Why did you need to come see your old neighbor?" Will asked Thomas.

"We need to tell her about the organization and your dad also asked for some weaponery."

"Weaponery? Would Naomi have weapons?"

"You see the shed right there?" he pointed at the shed. "It has all kinds of weapons in there. After all Naomi, her little sister, and their guardian make them."

"What really? She doesn't seem like the type to be in that buisness..."

"Well she is! Now lets go inside so you can meet the others."

They walked inside and saw a tiny living room with a couple chairs and a couch. A plush brown rug lied on the floor. A little girl who was obviously Naomis little sister jumped into Will's arms.

"Hello!" she shouted with a grin. "Come see what Grandpa's making!"

She had the same hair and eyes as her older sister, but was around six. The little girl pulled Will into the lightly colored kitchen. There stood an grumpy old man with gray hair and a beard debating over what to serve for dessert.

He noticed Will and the little girl standing there and pointed at him."What do you think?"

"Uhh... Muffins?"

"Ah! Excellent! Name's Henry Harrison, but you can call me Grandpa Henry."

He turned back to search for the right ingrediants to bake the muffins.

**~~ After dinner ^7:43 p.m.^, dinner table~~**

Thomas and Marleene sat on the right side of the redwood table while Naomi and Will sat on the other side. Grandpa Henry and Naomi's little sister sat on the ends. The food that was once on the table was now gone.

Will then asked Naomi,"So you and your family make and sell weapons?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Naomi I think your the girl of my dreams. Would you go out with me?" he cooed.

_'Does he hit on every pretty girl he meets?'_ Marleene thought.

She blushed profusely and answered while looking away. "Sorry Will, but my heart is already taken."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. So who is this lucky guy?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Nicholas Elric..."

He thought to himself,_'What? How could she like a guy who isn't even here?'_

Mar looked at her and smiled an evil smile. "So you finally admit, huh?"

"Yes. There is no doubt that I'm in love with Nick."

"Good for you! We always knew it would happen!" Thomas added with a thumbs up.

"So what are you planning on doing after this?" Grandpa asked them.

"Well, we're headed up north to look some more for Nikki." replied Mar.

"Wait! I never heard anything about this!" Will interrupted.

"You don't have to go. We're not forcing you." Mar said with a wave of her hand.

"Then I'll go back to Central then."

"And Thomas will come with me?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"Good! Then it's all settled!" she cheered.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) In this chapter we got to meet the shy neighbor, Naomi. She's had a big crush on Nikki for some time now. I hope you liked it! R&R!

~raingirl777


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

I can't belive it's chapter 11! :D YAY! This is the longest story I've done so far. Party time! :3!

***xxxXxxx***

The following morning the group woke up to the smell of breakfast. Later on in the day Mar and Thomas left on a train headed that was going north. As for Will, he took on back to Central...

**~~ Back in Central city, Mustang's office ^1:44 p.m.^~~**

Roy Mustang sat at his desk while looking over some papers. He had earlier sent several groups of troops to different locations to search for a base of the mysterious foundation. So far there was nothing at all. All of a sudden a blonde headed man in a military uniform came in the room. He saluted Roy and Roy did the same.

"Any new information?" Mustang asked.

"We happened to stumble upon an abandoned building."

"And?"

"Umm... I suggest you take a look for yourself sir."

Mustang frowned and sighed. He then nodded his head while standing up.

**~~ Central City, outskirts ^2:05 p.m.^~~**

Roy arrived in a black vehicle at the once abandoned sight. It was now full of men in military uniforms. Some were talking amongst themselves. Others to their superiors. The amn from earlier stood beside Mustang and waved his hand to follow him.

"Come with me Fuhrer Roy Mustang." The man said.

Mustang complied and followed the soldier. They went through rooms the were worn down from age. Almost broken stairs creeked under their feet as they traveled to the basement. Mustang looked up and gagged. There lied piles of bodies covered in dry blood. Mostly were military, but some civilians could be seen aswell. All of them were partially rotted. You could tell by looking at them that they had been here awhile. Flys flew around the room. The men covered their noses with theirs hands to be rid of the stench.

The soldier interupted the silence."It seems that the culprits were that mysterious foundation. The victims were obviously those who were against the foundations cause."

"Damn it!" Roy clenched his teeth and hit a wall.

The man's eyes widened."Sir!"

Mustang's knuckles began to bleed, but he didn't care. "This is pure madness. These people have declared war!"

(A.N.) Short chapter, I know. I hope you atleast kinda liked it... (heh) R&R!

~raingirl777


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! :|

Just to notify you. This chapter will be partially important to the story. :)

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Amestris, somewhere north ^5:58 p.m.^~~**

A young boy with dark brown hair ran through the pouring rain. His bluejean overalls and thin dark blue shirt clung to his tiny body as if it were a second skin. You would think it would snow more up north, but this was pretty far away from the great Briggs mountain. Here the snow would start in a month or a bit longer.

The field around the youth was full of wild flowers and perfect for picnics on sunny days. Since today was rainy the boy decided to explore instead. He was always curious about everything. His curiosity often got him into trouble.

He was running along a muddy bank when his footing slipped. He slid and rolled down the small trench. Landing on his rear he got mud all over him. Mud decided to cling to his dark tresses and was smeared on his face. A fire caught his attention and the faint smell of fish.

Eyes of blue glistened in excitement and his mouth drooled. At que his stomach growled. Looking down he rubbed his stomach. He hadn't even noticed his hunger beforehand.

Sneeking up to the mouth of the cave where the smell was coming from he peeked inside.

There was a cloaked man sitting on a rock with his belongings to his side and fish cooking over the fire infront of him. The boy saw that the man's cape had a white star on its right side. He thought that maybe he should approach the stranger and say hello. Then it hit him. What if this guy was a criminal and could be very dangerous? At that point he decided to leave.

When he turned around and started to sneak away he tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground.

"Ow!" He shouted.

Unfortunately the man from inside the cave heard him. Footsteps could be heard and then he was picked up by his stomach. The strange man rested him on his waist and walked back in the cave.

The boy's eyes widened in horror and he struggled in the stragers hold. "Hey! Let me go!"

The cloaked figure threw him onto another part of the rock he was earlier sitting on and sat down himself.

"Please don't eat me!"

Picking up the fishes from the fire the man held one out to the boy. Since the boy was hungry after all he accepted the food.

"Thanks..."

They ate in silence. After the two were done the cloaked man looked at him with piercing amber orbs.

"Uh... Who are you mister?"

The golden eyed male took a notepad and a pen. He wrote something then held it up.

The paper said, 'A traveler passing through'

"Why aren't you talking?"

'I can't talk. I lost my voice long ago.'

"Oh! So you're a mute? Well, mister mute what are you doing in this cave? Why not stay in town?"

'I find it easier for people not to notice me.'

The boy frowned."Are you a criminal or secret agent?"

'No. And what's your name?'

"My name? Anthony. Can I call you Mister Mute?"

'Whatever.'

"Umm... What's your name?"

'Nicholas.'

"Ok... Aha! I have an idea!" He stood up and snapped his fingers. "Why don't you stay at my house as a guest?"

'I don't think I could accept that.'

"Yes you can! Now come on!" Anthony grinned and started to drag Nick Elric all the way back to his house.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) Yay! We got to see Nikki again! He's my favorite charcter! :) So we now know that Nikki is in the north too! Will Elric twins clash or have no clue they're both in the same place? MWAHAHAHA! :D R&R!

~raingirl777


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. :(

~~More charcters included this chapter? :)~~

***xxxXxxx***

**~~ Northern hotel where Mar and Thomas are staying ^6:42 a.m.^~~**

The two Elrics sat in circular corner table at the far end of the room. Marleene was stuffing her face in the fine cuisine provided by the hotel employees. Thomas was looking over a newspaper from a local stand. The female teen looked up from her food and saw a man across the room. He had a woman and a little girl with him. His hair pulled back in a low ponytail and he had squinty eyes. The woman beside medium long black hair that framed her face perfectly and black eyes. As for the child with them she had the same eyes as her mother and her father's hair. Her hair was in two low pigtails that added to her childish cutness.

The man of the group was looking at Mar's cousin curiously. He noticed Marleene and smiled at her. She glared at him slightly. The man stood up with the older woman and the little girl and walked over to the Elrics.

"Good morning!" The mystrious man said.

Thomas looked up from his paper and smiled. "Good morning to you too.

"I'm sorry to be nosey,but would you happen to know Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

Marleene continued to glare at him. "So what if we do?"

"Don't look at me with such hate. I happened to notice the young lad's eyes. Long ago me and the Elrics were quite good friends." The man replied.

Both of the teens eyes widened at that.

"And your name is?" Thomas asked politely.

"Ling Yao." He placed his hand on his chest then pointed to the woman and child beside him."This is my wife Lanfan and my little girl Tabatha."

"Ling Yao? T- The emporer of Xing?" Thomas's eyes widened in realisation.

Ling raised his left index finger and said,"Quite right. Now tell me your names!"

"Thomas and Marleene Elric."

"Aha! You are related to Ed and Al!"

"Yes. I'm Alphonse's son and Mar is my cousin."

Ling looked at Marleene."Wow! I never knew the two had children! Well, that explains Marleene glaring at me. Ed never did like me much now he has passed it on to his children." He started crying anime tears.

"Calm down Ling." Lanfan told the emporer.

Marleene started to walk towards Tabatha with all eyes following her movement curiously. She stooped down to the four year old Tabatha's height and patted her head. Mar grinned happliy.

"Hi there! Mind if I call you Tabbie?" She asked the little girl.

Tabbie grinned back and jumped into the older girl's arms. Marleene twirled her around.

"Whee! Faster Sissy!" Tabbie laughed out.

At first the Yao emporer was very surprised then he smiled.

"Hmm... It seems you two get along splendidly!" Ling pointed out the obvious."And it seems you have a nickname Marleene.

Mar put Tabbie down and smiled back at the emporer and his wife.

"Did you really think that I was that bad, old man?" Mar asked.

"Old man? I'm almost one year younger than your father Marleene!"

"Call me Mar!"

Thomas interupted them."Oh I have to ask you something lord Yao. Why are you here in Northern Amestris instead of Xing?"

"I was able to pull a few strings and go on a vacation with my family. Don't worry about me being awayfor too long because I'll be back there as soon as I can."

"Where were you going?"

"To visit some old friends in Central and Resembool."

"Oh we're headed to Central!"

"Actually, we need to go back to Resembool again Thomas." Marleene stated.

"Why?"

"I accidently left some documents in the Harrison's house. They were for Mr. Mustang."

Ling clapped his hands together and cheered."Since we're going to the same places, why don't we go together?"

"We don't mind." Thomas replied with a smile.

**~~ After arriving at Resembool (once again) and going to the Harrison's house ^4:12 p.m.^~~**

Everyone was sitting in the Harrison living room. The Yao family had gotten to know the Harrisons after awhile. While the grown ups talked Naomi's little sister and Tabbie played; they even dyed Marleene's hair golden and put it down for the heck of it. The teen group was sitting beside them until Marleene asked if she was aloud to go out. She said it was for some fresh air, but Thomas knew it was to visit Winry's grave.

Meanwhile after about ten minutes after Mar left there was a knock at the door. Naomi answered it to find very familiar looking faces.

Two men stood in the doorway. It was obvious that the two were related. They both had blonde hair and amber eyes. One had their's cut short and the other had long hair brought back into a low ponytail.

The one with short hair had a smile on his face. His dark brown vest and long brown coat prevented the cold to nip at his skin. Along with his upper attire he wore black pants and dark brown shoes. There he stood with a large briefcase.

As for the other, he had a long black coat and wore a white dress shirt underneath. Tan pants covered his legs and he had black shoes on. Like his companion he held a large trunk.

Naomi was a loss for words."Umm... Can I help you?" She managed to choke out.

"We were wondering if you had any place for us to stay? The problem is that all of the hotels around here are completely full. Ofcourse if you have none it's fine. We don't want to be of any trouble." Spoke the short haired one.

"Oh I understand! Come on in. People in need are always welcome."

She was still shocked at the resembolance she saw between the long haired one and her lifelong crush. Stepping aside she allowed them in the house. When people in need were involved she always wanted to help. Instead of seeing the danger of letting strangers into your home Naomi liked to try and see the good in people.

"Um... Grandpa do you mind if we have two more staying? They have nowhere else to go." The girl asked Grandpa Harrison.

"I don't see why not. Let them in!" The old man replied.

The three blondes entered the room and everyone stared at them. The blonde mens' eyes widened at the sight of Ling and Lanfan.

"Lanfan? Ling? Is that you?" The long haired man asked.

Ling stared at him for a moment and answered,"Edward Elric? Alphonse Elric?"

Alphonse laughed."It is you!" He went over to hug his old friend.

"What are you doing here you squinty eyed bastard?" We can guess who asked that.

"Longtime no see used to be shorty!"

They all hugged each other and laughed. Lanfan smiled and told them hello, which they returned. As for the other people in the room they were very confused. Thomas was having a breakdown in his mind, but kept his composure by smiling. Grandpa Harrison was having a fight with his own self if he had heard the last name Elric. Naomi was frozen in place and had little girls tugging on her leg asking what was the matter.

While this all was going on Marleene had walked back through the front entrance and into the living room. She saw the back of Edward's head and mistook it for Nicholas Elric's. With that she got angry for Nikki showing up out of the blue. She grabbed the closest object to her, which was a wrench. She grabbed it and threw into her father's head.

After a couple seconds of lying in the floor with blood dripping from his head he looked up.

"Winry?"

(A.N.) So what did you think? A lot of info. I know. I hope it made sense and that you liked it. Anyways, R&R!

~raingirl777


	15. NOTICE VERY IMPORTANT!

**NOTICE!**

**The next chapter will be postponed due to**

**vacation. It will probably be up the week after next.**

**:)**

**I hope you can wait that long! Thank you for reading this notice and I will get to the chapter soon!**

**Good bye!**

**~raingirl777 **


	16. Chapter 14

I do not own FMA :(

***xxxXxxx***

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you come home after all these years of trying to find you?" Marleene yelled completely oblivious of Ed's thoughts and latest question. She was just too mad.

Edward raised his arms in defense."What the hell are you talking about, Winry?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Nikki. And my name ISN'T Winry! BECAUSE THAT'S MY... mother's name..."

She paused and became silent. Ed was very confused because he was for sure it was his Winry. Maybe he had mistook for someone else? **(Well nah dur -_-)** Though this woman looked almost identical to his wife.

"Winry was my mother's name. I'm Marleene."

"You... look exactly like her. Same eyes, hair, and personality."

He stood up and walked over to her. Taking a strand of her blonde diyed hair he gazed at it in awe.

"My hair? Oh that! It isn't my real color. I'm a brunette." She giggled.

His eyes widened."Really? And you said Winry was your..." He gulped."...mother?"

"Yeah."

He released her hair and then nearly had a panick attack. Ed started to hyperventilate. **(I don't know how to spell! (O.O)... NOOO!)** Alphonse rushed to his side along with Thomas. Marleene clutched her chest and stared in horror and confusion. They eventually suceeded in getting him to calm down and sit on a kitchen chair.

"So Winry had a child?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes and are you okay?" Marleene asked.

"Just dandy knowing my own wife was with another man." He looked away in disappointment with it following sadness.

"My mother was only with one man and that was my father, Edward Elric. And your saying mom was your wife? Then my mom and your wife have the same name or it means that your my dad."

"My name is Ed, but I never had any children..." He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Oh that's right!" She snaped her fingers and grinned. "Mom never got to tell my dad about me and my twin because they he and my uncle Al was dragged away by the military."

"What?"

Alphonse stiffened beside his older brother.

"That's impossible neither me or big brother had children." The younger Elric added.

"Marleene's right. It's the only logical reason. We have to be related and we have no cousins! It's the only way Ed, dad, and I could all have golden eyes. Plus I'm for sure that Mar is my cousin!" Thomas stated.

Marleene started to cry tears of joy then jumped into her father's arms. At first Ed was surprised then he smiled and returned the hug.

**(I thought I might end it here, but we all want more of the story don't we? =^w^=)**

**~~ After getting to know each other~~**

Tabbie, Naomi's sister, Lanfan, and old man Harrison had gone to bed. Marleene went to go take a shower. This left Thomas sitting next to Al with Naomi on his left. Edward had no choice, but to sit next to Ling.

Thomas told his father about his life up until now and about the tragic death of his mother. Alhonse became upset over this, but then calmed down. Edward and Ling chatted of the recent events in their lives. Edward and Alphonse had been held by the military for some unknown reason and was finally able to break free. They had traveled over the nation trying to hide from the military. Going home was to risque in their case.

Marleene stepped into the room then plopped next to her father. Her dark browne hair was now dry and no longer blonde. He at first didn't notice her thinking she was someone else, but turned to look at her in curiousity.

"Hi there!" Mar winked.

"Uh... Marleene?" Ed questioned.

"Yes." She looked over his shoulder. "Yo! Mr. squinty eyed dude! How're you?"

Ling grinned at the teen. "Ah hello Mar!"

"That's your hair color? It looks like my mother's." Edward said.

"That's what mom used to tell me!" She then did a kitty smile.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay!" Ling suggested.

Everyone nodded and started to walk back to the guest rooms. Mar then poked Ed making him turn to her.

"I promise in the morning I'll tell you everything I know about a secret foundation." She smirked.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) Okay this wasn't all that great, but oh well! At least I got a chapter posted before I'm kidnapped away by my mammaw and pappaw (Grandma and Grandpa) to go out west. I've been on so many small trips in their camper I can't count! I know there excited about it, but I want to spend a little time at my house. -_-... Any ways! I hope I get the next chappie up sometime or another before school starts. I can hardly wait for school this year! Because my rotten old principal is nowing going to be a teacher at some other school! YAY! SHE WAS SO MEAN AND STUPID! Then the big mouthed vice principal (A.k.a The Gorilla) will be now just an ordinary teacher, which means I won't have to see her at lunch! :D! So I'm so happy! XD


	17. Chapter 15

I do not own FMA! :(

***xxxXxxx***

The next morning the Elric teens told Ed and Al about the strange foundation. It was also said that Alphonse and his older brother had been forced to stay in Xing without contacting any family or friends. Thomas was devastated that his father had been in his own country without him even knowing. The Elric brothers agreed to help them with stopping the mysterious foundation. Later on they traveled on a train to Central.

At Central HQ the group met up with Fuhrer Mustang and Will. Ed and Al didn't know who Will actually was, but didn't ask because Mustang was interrogating them.

"So how have you been without us?" Thomas asked Will.

"While you two were gone I just so happened to make two new buddies!" He replied in smug tone.

"Oh really?"

"Can we meet them?" Mar asked eagerly with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Sure! I think they'll love to!"

(A.N.) I know this is terribly short, but I just felt guilty for not typing anything for so long. I just have to think what else I'm going to have to do for the story. See'ya!

~raingirl777


	18. Chapter 16

I don't own FMA! :(

***xxxXxxx***

The next morning Will brought them to Central HQ. Mustang, Alphonse and Edward discussed official buisness in Roy's office.

When the teenagers arrived at a visiting area they saw a girl their age with long black hair that was almost blue. Her dark brown eyes were wandering about the room for no apparent reason. She finally noticed the three enter and waved. Will waved back while dragging the others behind him.

"Hello there, Katrina!" Will greeted.

She twirled in her purple sweater and white floral patterned skirt. Cherry wood colored wedged boots reached all the way up to her knees. They even had matching colored laces.

"What do you think?" She questioned. "I usually don't dress up, but I thought it would be good for introductions!"

"Uhh... It's nice."

"Oh I nearly forgot! Who's your friends?"

"This is the monster, Marleene Elric, and the nice one, Thomas Elric." He replied gesturing to the two.

Marleene gasped. "MONSTER!?" She gritted her teeth and huffed.

"Ofcourse! Isn't monster way better than saying hellish beast?" He raised his hands in defense.

"Hi there!" Katrina said to Thomas.

"Oh! Hello..."

He gave her a warm grin. She blushed and smiled back. The other two looked between the dark heads with a sadistic grin then turned away.

"Is it just me or..." Mar whispered.

"Yeah there is definitely something between them. Love has to be in the air!"

"Mehehehe..."

Thomas peered at them curiously. "What are you two talking about?"

"N NOTHING!" Will panicked.

"Whatever..." Katrina told him with a blunt expression. Right after that she perked up. "By the way Thomas you can I call you just Tom?"

"Sure, Kitty." He answered sweetly. **(this is the perfect time to imagine him with a kitty smile)**

Another blush.

"Well let's not hold up the other people I want you to meet." Will stated.

~~** Suspect sketching department, 10:23 a.m.**~~

Will turned to them. "Before we meet them I have to warn you he's a bit unusual..."

Not paying attention to the adolescent Marleene strutted on into the room. Out of nowhere a little boy tackled her legs.

"Katrina!" He grinned.

Looking up to Mar his eyes widened.

"You're not Katrina!" Unbeknownst to her it was Anthony. **(from a few chapters ago)**

The others walked in and saw her with Anthony. From across the room through another doorway walked in a blonde haired and golden eyed boy...

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) YAY I finally have something wrote and it's actually lengthy! :3

~raingirl777


	19. Chapter 17

I do not own FMA!

***xxxXxxx***

"Who the heck are you?" Katrina asked.

"Oh hi there, Nick." Will said.

Marleene's eyes widened at the sight of her brother. She frowned angrily. As the girl lunged for him Will jumped between them.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Hey let me at him!"

"Are you insane?"

Thomas looked at Nick sadly. "Nikki. Where have you been?"

"Wait as in the long lost brother, Nikki?" Will asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Nick stared at them lazily. His golden eyes was filled with bordem. He looked almost exactly like Ed.

Anthoney looked on in cofusion at the teens. "Mr. mute you're related to them?"

He simpley nodded his head. Atlast Marleene walked over to him and glared.

"Where the he** have you been you been dumbass?"

Nikki turned his gaze downword in sadness. She looked at him in dissapointment.

"Just tell me why..." Mar's bangs covered her face and tears started.

Nick pulled out his notepad and wrote 'Fine I'll tell you.'

**(Will be written in italics)**

_Flashback starts..._

_The young boy ran quickly along the damp grass. A paycheck rested in his jean pocket. Earlier that day he had recieved the money from his boss who was in charge of his part time job. _

_Bursting through the front door of the house, he yelled out for Winry. Strangley it was quiet in the household. Curiously Nick went up the stairs and looked in each room. At the time Marleene was at a gymnast class while Thomas tagged along to watch. Peeking through the door of his mother's bedroom, he saw two men. Both were dressed all in black. One held Winry by her bound hands and made her rest on the back of her legs on the floor. He mumbled something inaudible._

_Once more he asked the question, but now in a harsh yell. "Where is his son? Tell me woman!"_

_"I I don't know!" She breathed through her tears._

_He clenched his teeth in anger."Atleast tell me what he looks like..."_

_"How should I know. He's been gone for years. Appearance can change gradually over the years. Last I saw he was a brunnette."_

_"Is that all you know of Nicholas Elric?"_

_He yanked her hair. "YES!"_

_Hearing his name shock overwhelmed his features. These men were searching for... him! Anger filled him. How dare the heathens harm his mother. _

_"I suppose you are no longer any use to us."_

_He grinned like a maniac. She barely drew another breath before the blade swept over the skin of her neck and she coughed up her own blood. Her body suddenly dropped to the floor. _

_"Noooooooo!" The young boy screamed as Winry was killed before his eyes._

_"Seems we have an easedropper."_

_The man who killed his mother smiled at him and made the henchmen pick him up. Nick squirmed in the man's strong muscular arms._

_"Now now we can't have you talking about this. So because you're just a child and haven't lived life long I'll give you a break."_

_The man held out his hand at the boy's throaght as he attempted to back away. A flash of blue masked the mans hand and Nick coughed up a reasonable amount of blood. The two men vanished without a trace. He crawled over to his mother, not minding his own priorities. She lay limp with her eyes open. He closed her eyes and noticed drops of something wet land on her face. He noticed he was crying, wiped his tears, and closed up her wound with the little alchehistory he learned from Thomas. Having no other choice he partially carried/dragged her down to the kitchen. Hopefully he made it look like she died naturaly. Sadly he wiped a streak of blood from her mouth trailing down her chin. _

_Nick reached up to his throaght in agony. When he tried to speak he ended up coughing up more blood. Since then he has not been able to talk at all... _

_To keep his family safe he burnt the home knew and loved to a crisp a few days after the funeral._

_Flashback end..._

TO BE CONTINUED!

(A.N.) Thank you for reading this chapter of FMA: The Next Generation! I hope you like it! This chappie we finally have some answers revealed! 1) How Nikki lost his voice & 2) Why he burnt the Elric home. If you like this story please share it with your friends. It would make me very happy! JUST SO YOU KNOW: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D Anyways, R&R!

~Raingirl777


	20. Chapter 18

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. (sadly...)

***xxxXxxx***

The next few years Nick went out on his own and went by the name Nicholas McGill.

"So did you learn anything about the society?" Will asked.

'Just where the HQ is.'

Marleene yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

(That evening, 5:12 p.m.)

The group was now heading towards a restraunt in the midst of the city. It was rare for them so they were all excited. When they reached the restraunt they could see through the window Riza, Roy, Edward, and Alphonse sitting at a table. Mar, Katrina, and Thomas entered the building. Though Nick remained still. Will noticed and asked what was the matter.

'I don't know if I should go in.'

"Why?"

'I could possibly stand my uncle, but not _him_.' He wrote the word "him" in ugly letters.

"Oh, Come on! You're going to let the chance of your old man meeting you ruin a delicious dinner?" He placed his hand on Nick's back in a comforting gesture then slapped him with it.

'Do that again I will hurt you.- I still don't know if I should go in there or not.'

"Come along. If anything happens I'll always be sitting right there."

The boys followed their fellow adolescents and sat down at the table. Riza, Katrina, Mar, and Thomas were chatting about everyday things. While this was going on Roy, Ed, and Al were having a serious conversation over politics. Nicholas glared at his father as he sat down, but Ed was too engrossed in his conversation. Dinner was fairly normal. The older men were still talking about the military. While Nick was eating Will had told a wild tale over something. He honestly forgot what it was about. To him it was a miracle that the other teen could even eat his food. Will just blabbed that much.

"Would anyone like to have our special today? It's a magnificent vegetable beef soup served with a roll of bread for a side." A perky waitress asked.

Nick's hand shot up and Ed nearly drooled as he answered yes. As there extra food was prepared the blonde teen tugged at his dark blue plaid shirt. Will succeeded in finally finishing his story just before the soup came out. Ed was puzzled when he saw two bowls. He knew he was the only one who ordered. 'Maybe she's just being nice?' he thought to himself.

"Here you go." She placed a bowl infront of Nick.

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was as if he was staring at a younger version of himself.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Nick looked up and glared at him. He ignored his father and started to eat his portion. Will looked at his friend then to Ed.

"Well you see Mr. Elric he's-" Will spoke up.

"Oh, him? He's Nicholas, a fellow state alchemist. Recently him and Will have become friends. I've only seen him with a jacket on and his hood up so I've never noticed how much he looks like you." Roy stated suspiciously.

Will told them, "No. It's more than that. Nicholas is your son, Mr. Elric."

Ed said nothing, but continued to stare at the boy all through the rest of the time they were there.

(Mustang residence, 12:41 a.m.)

Crickets chirped all around him. Nick gazed at the twinkling night sky silently. He sat on the concrete railing of the veranda. Turning his head to the noise of a door opening he saw it was Ed. Nick then went back to facing the night.

"I can understand why you're always glaring at me. My father left when I was young too. Also your grandma died when me and your uncle was little. We're a lot alike. So much that it's funny!" He had to chuckle. "I know what you're going through. You feel sad and cheated. That is why I'm going to let you do anything you want with me. Honestly, you can beat the crap out of me. I probably deserve it... Just know that you shouldn't dwell on things to much or it will eat you up from the inside out."

Out of nowhere Nick punched him in the side.

"OWW! That hurt!" He looked towards his son.

Nicholas smiled at him then nodded his head. After that he got up and walked in his barefeet to the door.

"He didn't say anything, but I think that he sorta accepts me now." Ed grinned from ear to ear.

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) Oh dear god! It has took me FOREVER to write this! I've been meaning to write for the past few weeks, but have not been in the mood. I started typing frantically yesterday. So far I was pretty happy with it, but had to get off for the night. Then I came home today and found out that my dad was reinstalling the computer and all that I had typed was now gone! To sum it all up I had to type this from scratch. Anyways I hope you like it. R&R!

~Raingirl777


	21. Chapter 19

I do not own FMA! Sadly...

***xxxXxxx***

Roy stood in his kitchen quietly sipping his coffee. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention. Nick stood there with his notepad that had written on it, 'We need to talk.'

**~~ upstairs, same time as before~~**

"Oh! Really? You two are now getting along?" Alphonse asked his brother.

Ed combed his loose golden hair and yawned. "I think so. We made up and Nick didn't even say a word."

He continued to walk down the hall with his younger brother.

"Not a word? Are you sure you two made up?"

"Positive, Al. Hey, what do you think about Marleene?"

Al placed his hand to his chin."To me she seems like a combination of Winry and you in personality wise. Though for appearance I would have to say she looks like..."

""Mom."" They said in unison.

**(I know that isn't how you "properly" use quotation marks, but I'm just trying to show that both of them are saying it exactly at the same moment.)**

Both laughed.

"What do you think of Will being around Marleene? You think they'll eventually get together?"

Ed lightly punched Al. "Don't say that!"

"Protective of your little girl, brother?"

"A little, but not too much. Even if I was, what of it? I'm just saying there is no way those two will end up together." At that moment he swung open the doors to Mar's room.

Al became pale. "Uhh..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

His younger brother began to snicker. "Still sure about your little girl's future, Ed?"

When they had stepped in they found a snoring Marleene who was half off the bed. The thing that made Ed furious was Will clinging onto her with his hand up her shirt. Will started to drool.

"What in the world do you think you are doing to my little girl!?"

Anime tears errupted from his eyes while he grabbed the adolescent into a choker's hold. Poor Will had no clue what was going on, but knew for some reason he was about to be eaten alive by the most dreadful being on the planet... THE PROTECTIVE DADDY!

"NOOO!" I promise I've been good." He flailed his arms in panick and defense.

"Like I would believe that!"

Ed seemed like he wasn't going to give up any time soon. That was when Mar woke up.

"What's all the racket?" She slurred while rubbing an eye.

Her uncle chuckled. "Well, me and your father found Will all over you just a few moments ago."

Once Marleene started to walk over to the two Ed stepped aside to share her thoughts. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and she grit her teeth.

"Oh no. I think she's going to cry..." Ed stated.

"I believe you're right."

Will looked up at her and smiled like it was nothing.

"Marleene, you know I can't help it. You're body is just too soft for your own good. Any man drools over the sight of it. Now that I think of it you didn't really mind me doing it... Ohohoho!" Will snickered.

Marleene clenched her fists. "You... PERVY BASTARD!"

The male was kneed right where his jewels were. He cried out in pure pain.

"You know on the inside you really are a MONSTER!"

"Well, I wouldn't be if you stopped sneaking into my room at night and practiclly molest me."

He pointed at her accusingly. "Atleast I try to control my urges."

"When have you ever tried to control your urges? And what are you talking about? I have no urges!"

"I've seen the way you stare at me sometimes."

Ed gasped. "Is this true?"

"Ofcourse not!"

Al laughed. "If you don't mind, could you teens stop flirting and eat breakfast."

"Oh! Sorry there, Al." Will appologised.

"WHO'S FLIRTING!?" Shouted the girl.

**~~ after all the drama and going to the kitchen~~**

Marleene ate her breakfast as quick as she could. A few maids in the background sweatdropped.

Will looked over to her. "What's the rush, sweet cheeks?"

"Ihm trieng ti geht awaph fron oo!"

"What? Come again?"

She hit on her chest to get it to go down. "I said I'm trying to get away from you! And do not call me sweet cheeks... ever."

The dark aura she gave off chilled him to the bone. She stood up and was about to leave when Roy stopped her.

"Stay you might want to hear what our plans are."

"For what?"

Thomas spoke up. "Yes. For what?"

"Our plan to infultrate the society's base."

***xxxXxxx***

I haven't wrote in about a **month**. D: . So I wrote something really quick. I really need to start writing better and getting to the point. At first I wanted them to go to the headquarters in this chapter. Though I then came up with something comedic instead. So next chapter I promise that we will get some action! :)


	22. Chapter 20

I don't own FMA! :(

***xxxXxxx***

"Nicholas has told me what he knows about their headquarters. The location, size, member's names, elements that make up the structure, everything... Now we just need to infultrate their base. First we need to launch a surprise attack late in the night. Ofcourse it will help if we have more armed men at hand, so I'll handle that this evening. I plan on dispatching four squads. Each one for a different direction. As for weapons... Alphonse and Edward will stay with the western troops. Marleene and Thomas will come from the East. From the south I'll have William and Nick. And as for me I'll arrive from the North. Are we clear?"

"Once we get inside what will we do?" questioned Thomas while crossing his arms.

"Head straight for their leader. No turning back."

All of them suddenly had a look of determination on their faces when they said all at once, "Right!" Except for Nikki, he held it up...

It was now an hour after dusk. Like he said earlier that day Roy gathered up to a hudred men for his sole purpose. Apparently the enemy's hideout was not far away. There on Southern side Will and Nick were perched ona small bank above the other twenty five men. The dark headed boy watched cautiously through his binoculars.

It appeared that one guard was awake even though everyone else was asleep. He wandered about. That was when the first shot was heard.

Will shouted to the shooter, "Idiot! Never make the first move!"

A shot came flying and out pierced the soldier that fired. Will's eyes widened. The fleet and enemy began firing at one another. Admist the fire Will had spotted an entrance. He dragged his ally along with hims as he ran to it. The men were unaware of this and continued their ministrations.

Once inside all was quite. Eerily quite... What appeared at first as an ordinary hallway morphed into a monstrosity that had never been seen before. At first they boys thought it was an illusion, but once he had touched the eyes on the walls his opinion changed. They started to twitch from annoyance and went back in what would have been a person's head but instead was the wall. After a few seconds of receding they returned to their previous state and started to become dazed and frantic. The teens backed away.

Deciding to venture forward, they discovered many doors. No signs anywhere or any people wandering about what so ever. Looking towards Nick for approval, he recieved a nod then opened one of the entrances slowly... Oh so slowly. At that moment something touched his shoulder. It felt like a hand. At first he thought it was his companion but then he saw Nicholas beside him staring at the door with his hands at his sides. Then who's hand was on his shoulder?

***xxxXxxx***

(A.N.) This is worse than last time! I should have posted long ago...

~Raingirl777


	23. Christmas Special

Hello my fellow readers! Today I bring you something a little bit more special and appropriate for the holidays. ~That's right just for you~! :) Enjoy!

_**A Merry Christmas from the characters of "FullMetal Alchemist: The Next Generation"**_

_**(I don't own FullMetal Alchemist)**_

_*****xxxXxxx*****_

**Now it was only a few days before one of the most important days of the year. That day was Christmas. Roy Mustang sat in his office contemplating what to do for the holidays. This year he had planned on doing something special. Ofcourse he wanted to make the soldiers aware of the event beforehand. At the time, he was mentally checking off a list of things he had to do or have done. It seemed that everything was in order.**

**Thomas and Marleene walked towards the Military headquarters. People bussled about and were trying to get their final christmas shopping finished. **

**"So what should we do for Christmas, Thomas? Wanna stay here or go back to Naomi's house?" **( This takes place a few years after Mar's state-alchemist certification.)

**"Since we stayed at the Harrison's house last year, I think it would be nice to stay here."**

**"I agree!" She turned and walked backwards joyfully.**

**Once in H.Q. they could see a mob around the bulletin board. There was great uproar.**

**"What does Mustang think he's doing?" One of the men asked.**

**Marleene pushed her way through the crowd and saw what had their attention. It was a paper saying that the Christmas event was a... BALL!?**

**"What the heck?" Mar began to freak out.**

**It also stated that all military personel was expected to attend.**

**"What is it?" Thomas was now able to make it to the front.**

**"I HATE dancing!"**

****~~Later at the Mustang residence.~~****

**Thomas, Mar, and Will sat on the sofa. Marleene had a scoul on her face.**

**"You better not pout, or you'll get on the naughty list." Will teased.**

**"Shut up."**

**"What is wrong with you?"**

**"I just hate dancing. Why did your dad have to come up with something as stupid as that?"**

**"Knowing your personality, I thought you would like it."**

**"Well I don't; okay?"**

**With that the boy frowned.**

**Thomas intervened. "But Mar! You have to go."**

**"You think I don't know that? I'm just not happy about it."**

**"When are you going to get a dress?"**

**"Huh?" She lifted her head from out of her gloom.**

**"What about your dress? What are you going to wear?"**

**"I honestly have no idea. I didn't think about it."**

**Riza then entered the room. "I could take you tomorrow. That way you have one night before the dance on Christmas eve."**

**"Fine."**

****~~In town the next day~~****

**At the moment Riza was skimming through dresses. She held one up.**

**"What about this one?"**

**Mar looked over and shook her head. She hated shopping. She simply ****hated**** it! 'I guess I was never meant to be a girly girl,' she thought to herself. Over in the corner one caught her eye.**

**"See something you like?" Riza glanced over to where she was looking.**

**"Yeah the maroon one over there."**

**"I'll get it for you."**

**Just when she was about to grab it a woman grabbed it aswell. The woman sneered.**

**"I was here first." **

**Riza gasped. "You were not!"**

**"Yes I was; now give!"**

**She tugged on it, but she didn't expect Riza to fight back. Over a number of minutes they fought over it and tugged back and forth. Though the winner was officially declared when Riza swung the dress along with the woman into a nearby clothing rack. This frightened even Marleene.**

**"I never knew you could be so agressive." She sweat dropped.**

**"When you're an officer in the military, you learn to take what you want. Just what do you think helped in me marrying Roy?" She giggled.**

****~~Christmas Eve ^11:45 p.m.^~~****

**For the evening Mustang had rented a large hall for the ball. White concrete walls were decorated with red and green ribbons twisted along with dangling white lights. Tables covered in food alined the walls. Everyone appeared to be having a good time. Except a certain Elric that is.**

**She stood outside all alone. She didn't mind at all. The only thing she did not want to do is dance. Lazily sipping on a glass of punch, she had not a care in the world.**

**Will walked through the chattering people. He himself had had a few dances, but he wanted to find Mar. Looking over to the wall, he saw the poor saps who were left dateless. From all of the people he thought he should catch some fresh air.**

**That was when he saw her. To him she looked beautiful everyday, but tonight she looked especially gorgeous. Dressed in a maroon strapless dress with a dark sequined ribbon around the chest brought out her complexion. Her hair down with glitter in it added to his trance. She turned around. **

**"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in there dancing with some lucky guy?" **

**"And what about the stud infront of me?"**

**"Actually I've been looking for you."**

**"Whatever for?"**

**"Since you **_**hate**_** dancing, I thought I would find you alone. Then I would sweep you away and make you dance with me."**

**"Oh? And what if I said no?"**

**"Well too bad for you because I was going to do it with or without your permission."**

**With that he grasped her gloved hand. Turning around to face her, he smiled. He was acting odd... She couldn't place it. Now she knew what was wrong! He was actually being nice today.**

**He took her hand and began to lead. That was when she looked away and became nervous. For a few minutes it seemed normal then she stepped on his foot.**

**"Owch!" **

**She gasped. "I'm so sorry. This is why I shouldn't dance!" Mar had her eyes covered eyes.**

**"What do you mean?" He had calmed down.**

**"It's not that I don't like dancing. It's just... I don't know how."**

**"You never learned?"**

**"No. Not really."**

**"Then I'll teach you then. Just follow my lead; okay?"**

**She began to get the hang of it and smiled. He grinned at her.**

**"See you're doing just fine."**

**A slow song started. At this Will wrapped his arms around her. She gasped, but then calmed down when he placed her arms around his neck. This somehow felt comforting to her. Their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes. **

**"You know... I always loved the color of your eyes."**

**She blushed. "Why are you being so nice?"**

**"I'm just being myself." He looked surprised. "I only tease you because I like you."**

**Once again she became a hundred shades of red. He leaned down and took the oppurtunity of capturing her lips. Eyes widening, she gasped. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.**

**With that she pushed him away. He was flabbergasted. **

**"What did you do that for? Didn't you like it?"**

**"I...I ****I liked it****."**

**"Then why did you push me away?"**

**"I guess I was just surprised." No matter what she couldn't look at him.**

**He gripped her chin lightly, making her look him in the eye.**

**"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Heh... You're so adorable when you're shy."**

**Once again he kissed her. This time she returned it. The glass of punch she had earlier been drinking lay forgotten on the concrete railing. **

_**Happy Holidays!**_

I hope you enjoyed the christmas special of FMA: The Next Generation. I know it has a lot of fluff, but I just wanted to get this out of my head. For a christmas present will you please leave plenty of reviews?

~raingirl777

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	24. Chapter 21

I do not own fullmetal alchemist. :(

***xxxXxxx***

Although the palm on William's shoulder was warm, it sent chills down his spine. He pulled out his gun, turned around, and started to shoot at the person behind him.

"Woah! Save some for the big dogs will 'ya kid?" It was Edward.

He jumped around the place trying to dodge the bullets. Along with him was Alphonse, completely unharmed.

"We happened to stumble upon you two. Sorry for the scare." Al sweat dropped. "This ijit brother of mine didn't say anything before he came up to you. So I honestly don't blame you. Just be more careful."

Will lowered his fire arm and returned it safely to its holster. Their small group walked through the hall ways while checking the doors. So far there was no sign of an enemy. The only thing that freaked them out was a giant squid in a room, and opening one of the doors caused them to fall a floor level.

This time Nicholas opened a door to the right. It seemed ordinary so they walked inside. It was pitch dark and had a mildewy smell in the air. Once everyone was inside the door slammed itself shut. The ground blared a foggy white.

"What's going on?" Will asked. "Have you ever ran into something like this before?"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Edward had muffled him with his hand.

It was eerily silent, too silent. Nicholas took a step forward. The floor cracked. It was if an earthquake had began only in that room. Miraculously the walls were not affected, only the floor. It continued to crumble, and atlast as if it was a puzzle chunks of the ground they stood on fell into a black abyss.

"Alphonse! Will! Nick!" Edward had managed to grab two of their hands.

Nicholas was a good ways away from them and had no chance of reaching.

"Nick! Nick! Nicholas!"

Everything turned black...

***xxxXxxx*

DUN DUN DUNNN! Cliff hanger! NOTE THE **NEXT CHAPTER** WILL BE A **SEPERATE** STORY AND ONCE IT IS COMPLETE I SHALL **GO BACK TO** THIS STORY! Understand? If you have any questions please ask me and don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**~Raingirl777**


End file.
